A Punny Relationship
by ElsaStoleMyPen
Summary: Anna knows some puns and she's not going to stop telling them, that is, until she gets what she wants from Elsa. [Elsanna. Incest. Rated T. Modern AU. Short One shot.]


**A Punny Relationship**

**By: ElsaStoleMyPen**

* * *

**A/N**

**This is just a short one shot. I was bored, okay? I probably should update AIK though...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**

* * *

**Elsanna, Incest.**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Characters all belong to *drum roll* Disney!**

* * *

"Hey, Elsa?"

Anna poked her girlfriend, they were both lying on the sofa with their feet tangled together, "No, Anna. I'm not going to build a statue out of chocolate with you."

The younger girl rolled her eyes, "That's not what I was gonna say." She sat up and leaned closer to Elsa, "Am I punny?"

The blonde dropped the book she was reading, "Anna. Stop. No. We're not doing this again. Enough puns."

"Are they that tear-ible?" She grinned and ripped a tissue as she said the word 'tear'.

"Anna, if you continue, I'm banning sex for a whole week." Elsa said firmly, she gulped when the ginger pouted, "No sex for 5 days and that's that."

"I thought they were rather a-peeling." She took a potato from a plastic bag nearby and peeled the skin, "If you don't want to talk about puns, let's talk about school."

Elsa sighed with relief, "Okay, good. That potato pun wasn't that great though..."

"Don't tell Gerda, but my grades..." She pulled something out of the bag and leaned in closer to her lover, as if to tell a secret, "My grades are below sea level." She pulled out a picture of the ocean with a smirk on her face.

"Snowflake. I will personally make it a mission to eat all your chocolate."

"My teacher is a real beach..." Anna sighed, ignoring the other girl's words, "I think she's harboring a grudge."

The older girl pushed Anna off her lap and got up, "I'm not having sex with you after."

"You can't leave to Pilates of the Caribbean without me!"

"I don't even get that one."

"You know, Oaken named his brother's kids Deniece and..." She paused for effect, "Denephew."

Elsa let out an exasperated sigh and started to leave. "Wait, Elsie!"

Anna scrambled after the other girl, "I want to ask about your vegetarian friend, Belle. I've never met... Herbivore."

"Oh my gosh, Anna. I know what you're trying to do, last time was me being nice. I'm not using my powers for sex."

"I don't know why Belle would be a vegetarian... It's a huge missed-steak."

"Honey, I love your voice and all, but please stop talking."

Anna pulled the blonde into a nearby bedroom, "I wondered why the ball was getting bigger, then it hit me."

"I don't even know if that's a pun or if that actually happened to you." Elsa laughed and playfully nudged her sister.

"Whaddya do when chemists die?" Anna pushed her sister onto the bed, "You barium."

"Okay, I cannot believe that actually worked."

"If Leonardo Dicaprio likes someone, he should just..." She unbuttoned Elsa's shirt, "Oscar out."

Elsa pouted, "I like him. His movies are nice, so don't be mean. It's not his fault he didn't get an Oscar yet..."

"This is totally irrelephant..." Anna shrugged off her own shirt, "But do you have the correct koala-fications to look so sexy."

The blonde's face heated up. "You're adorable." She kissed Anna softly.

The younger one smiled and murmured into her lover's neck, "There's snow stopping us now."

"You're actually right. There's snow stopping us."

Anna's grin turned into a scowl when a pile of snow appeared above her head and buried her. She popped her head out, "E-Elsa! Get it away, I can't find my shirt and it's freezing."

"Say you're sorry and that you love me."

"Elsa!" Anna whined through chattering teeth, "Get me out..." She whimpered.

"You're not getting anywhere, snowflake."

She mumbled something into the snow pile, "I didn't hear that, Anna."

"Sorry and I love you."

Elsa beamed, "I love you, too!"

The moment the snow disappeared, Anna grabbed her shirt and pulled it to her body, "You might have won that round, but, babe, you're going to regret it when we get to bed."

The blonde gulped.

* * *

**A/N**

**I did say it was a short...**

**Leave a review, fave and follow!**

**-xxx-**


End file.
